ATVs typically include an engine stop switch which is attached to a left handlebar. The engine stop switch is typically configured such that an operator may use his or her left thumb to actuate the switch without removing his or her left hand from the handlebar. ATVs also typically include a security device, such as a keyed ignition switch, to prevent unauthorized use of the ATV. These two devices are typically provided in separate locations upon a conventional ATV, and can accordingly require excessive assembly time, complexity, space, weight, and/or cost.